


For His Lies Only

by Doodsxd



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Abusive Relationships, And That's Really The Problem, Angst, Child Spanking, Dark, Hurt Tony Stark, Lies, Loki Has Issues, Loki Lies, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Child-Abuse, One-Sided Relationship, Secret Relationship, Specially to Himself, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the beginning of his life, Tony was taught to lie</p><p>It never worked, but he still tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Lies Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Your Lies Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111146) by [roseapprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseapprentice/pseuds/roseapprentice). 



> Wrote this all yesterday night. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

He didn't take lies very well.

From the beginning of his life, Tony was taught to lie. First to his father, who was drunk most of the time and didn't really like him. He beat him for everything and anything he would've done, so anytime he was called to the man's office he would just deny everything and anything.

It never worked, but he still tried.

He was lied to by his mother, who would tell him he would be ok, that his father would see reason, someday, while they bandaged him. Jarvis never spoke, but his eyes burned in anger, and Tony liked him a little more for it.

Next, he learned to lie to everyone his father put in front of him. That's how he got Obadiah's special attention, and they became business associates. That's how he used his son to bribe and enchant people, good and bad, and he never tried to save the little boy from any situation at all. He would have to save himself, struggle his way out of every fucking situation - people grabbing him, run him through his clothes, locking him inside of some room. He learned how to be careful about their lies. "I'll not hurt you, come sit on my lap." was always, always a lie.

Then, his father was having an affair with his secretary - and then the other, and the other - and Tony had to tell his mom she was still beautiful, she was still great, while she cried and broke everything and drank all the alcohol in the house, just so she would delay the idea of throwing herself from the window. He would tell her, too, that he didn't know where all the booze had gone, even knowing he and Jarvis had thrown all of it down the sink, just so she would stay a day or two without it, before the maid was bound to go to the supermarket again.

He fake-smiled every time someone praised him for something - those blood-suckers were _everywhere -_ and became friends with the black kid who didn't give a shit if he was Tony Stark or not, and called him a genius-jackass right in his face on the second day of MIT. His parent's deaths were the guy's first test, and Tony was a little disappointed when he, like everyone else, said it was ok. He didn't dare to say the same when Jarvis died, though.

He hired the redhead who just wouldn't eat his bullshit and built an AI incapable of telling any lies. He lied his way towards any girl's pants, appearing to be the rich happy guy everyone thought he was. The fucking American dream.

He didn't see through Obie's lies, or his own, but he learned that soon enough, too.

He lied to terrorists, to business associates, to the United States Government, to everyone but to himself: he would not be the deliberate cause of anyone's death again. Self-defense was ok, but nothing besides that. He was final.

So, SHIELD came, Loki came and he saw right through their lies. No one else would see it, though, and he was pissed - more with Captain Morale than with anyone else, considering everything. If he had been born with blue eyes and blonde hair, his father would've liked him more, it seems.

But Bruce, sweet Bruce, Bruce was a good bro, intelligent, cool, and it was impossible for him to hide his emotions - he would turn green anyway. So. He was a keeper, and Tony did just that, inviting him to live with him. If he felt safe, the Hulk wouldn't have to be afraid for Bruce anymore. The guy lied too much to himself to realize how much his own emotions affected the poor other guy.

He was right.

Then, he saw right through Fury's farce, again.

"Thor will take the prisoner back to Asgard, where he will remain for the foreseeable future." He said. Thor looked like a kicked puppy, like always.

"Asgard is vicking." Tony simply stated. "Vickings are violent. No offense, big guy." Thor didn't even move. "So, I presume _the prisoner_ will be tortured. Am I right?" He asked. Thor stared his own feet.

"It's not our damn business, Stark." Clint spat, venomous. "He's not our problem anymore."

Tony laughed. "If you think torture isn't my business, Barton, you don't know me very well."

And then, there was a _glitch_ in their systems that freed the prisoner. Tony, obviously, had _nothing_ to do with that, no matter how hard the vein in Nick's head pulsed.

"You released me, Stark." The God of Lies told him two months after the occurrence, looking considerably less mad than before. "I take you might hold some kind of interest on me."

"No, not really." Tony shrugged, twirling the ice on his cup with a hand movement. "I just won't pretend I'm blind to torture." He looked to the God, propped on his worktable, long legs, green eyes and everything. "Not anymore, anyway." He switched his eyes to the glass.

Loki hummed. "Perhaps I do hold some interest in you, then, Man of Iron."

He kept showing randomly on the penthouse from then on. Tony cleared his security protocols for him and didn't say anything. He saw through the cold facade. He saw Loki struggling with himself, with what he felt towards Tony after nights of booze, intelligent talk and sharing. After waking up tangled together on the couch. He was curious, Tony even more so, but then...

...then Loki lied to himself, _again,_ and sucked Tony off on the workshop, and _then_ took him against the wall. He let the lust burn free and encaged the feel, but Tony was patient.

_He wasn't._

Tony pushed him after that, after discovering he _lied_ to himself because of Loki, but the God had none of that. Instead, he fucked harder, teased longer, and never, _ever_ game the billionaire any comfort, any touch, anything he starved. Tony needed to be wanted, but the God would never allow the human to feel that way with him.

He tried to escape, but ends up hooking up with a super villain, brother of the God of Thunder, was shit enough to make good blackmail material. But don't get him wrong - he knew what He felt for Loki. He just struggled with the notion he _shouldn't._

Just when he started to feel a little better about being Loki's little sex toy, Doom came in. He would be lying - _and he didn't like lies_ \- if he said he wasn't a little disappointed it was Steve, not Loki, who came for his rescue. But it was Loki who healed him with magic, he was sure. There was medical plaster around his leg two days ago.

"You are a fool, Stark." The green eyed snarled when the mortal came to his senses, five days after the incident. "You are a fool if you think you are allowed to die without my authorization." He spoke like he owned the guy, and straddled his waist with the same possessiveness.

Loki moaned, the bed rocked, and Tony just wanted to be able to say 'I know, I'm sorry' while those lips ghosted on his jaw and neck, 'please, stay' while his hands ravished his nipples and balls, 'I love you too' whispered between kisses.

But he didn't. Not because he was a liar, but because _Loki_ was one. One who wasn't particularly good with dealing with truths. One who was too scared to stop lying for himself too.

Tony Stark wasn't a liar, no. But he was, without a doubt, selfish. And, to have Loki by his side, for one night - even by the excuse that the God was too _tired_ to get up and _not_ sleep there with him - he would put up with his lies for a little longer.

Just a little.

Tony Stark _wasn't_ a liar.

(He actually was. But for Loki's lies, only.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks. 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by.


End file.
